


Routed Through the Tissues of Her Body

by lucidscreamer



Series: Dissonance Reduction and Other Survival Strategies [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 100 words, Attempted Rape, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Partner Betrayal, Post-Apocalypse, Season 1, Sexual Assault, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane's hands clutch and grope at her, hungry and unwelcome as a Walker's touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routed Through the Tissues of Her Body

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: non-graphic depiction of on-screen sexual assault, attempted rape.

The words "I love you" have never been more frightening. Shane's hands clutch and grope at her, hungry and unwelcome as a Walker's touch. Lori struggles, breath sobbing in her throat, pleas unheard or ignored. " _Get your hands off me!_ "

 He's stronger, unyielding, insistent. He wants what he wants; her desires mean less than nothing to him. Desperation sends her nails clawing for his throat. Finally... _finally_... he releases her. His eyes accuse her before he stalks away.

 Alone, Lori clutches her head, feels the shock of her choices aching in her bones, betrayal coursing like blood through her veins.

**Author's Note:**

> "The messages that make up our emotional and mental life must be routed through the tissues of the body." - Robert Marrone
> 
> (Prompt: #022. Hands, 100 Women Challenge; Lori Grimes; Season 1)


End file.
